Trip Machine
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Edited summary: Robotnik has got a plan to spy on Sonic, things don't go as planned though...but generous amounts of referencing is used.
1. Chapter 1

Trip Machine

Ch. 1: Old Video Games and Transformation Machines

By Hiro Konobu

"Like always, I only own my fanfics as well as this fanfic, and the Sonic series is owned by Sega, anything else referenced is copyrighted to their owners."

(We start by seeing Robotnik building a machine of some kind...and possibly creating a big gaping plot hole too, however his two robots Bocoe, and Decoe come in when the last part was mentioned.)

"Boss what is that thing your building?" Bocoe said.

"Yeah it looks very strange..." Decoe said.

"Well it's called a morph machine...at least that's what I plan to call it unless a better name is run by me." Robotnik said still tinkering with his machine.

"What about "The Metamorphoses Of Stuff"?" Decoe said.

"...Don't quit your day job Decoe..." Bocoe said.

"Indeed, anyway what this machine should do is turn the person into something or someone else, at least that's what it's supposed to do, the machine isn't done yet." Robotnik said still working on that machine feverishly.

"So any specific reason why you're making this machine Dr.?" Bocoe said.

"Well, it's to sneak into that Thorndyke Mansion..." Robotnik said hanging his head.

"Why do you need to do that sir?" Decoe said looking at the machine with intrigue.

"Well I want to see what my enemy is planning, besides he's always beating me in one way or another, from robotic destruction, baseball, racing both with boards and feet, fighting, and pinball...twice."

"He's got you owned in lot's of aspects doesn't he?" Bocoe said dryly.

"...Don't remind me! Robotnik said scaring Bocoe "Though this time I tried to intimidate using some old machine from a certain video game from the 90's." Robotnik said as we skip to a flashback scene to the machine in question...after he trapped Sonic in some type of dice room that's not going to be mentioned due to joke purposes.

"So Sonic are you ready to give up against this marvelous machine from the 90's?" Robotnik said as he moved his machine...within the confines in an enclosed area.

"...Can you really beat me, even if you built a silly dice maze filled with old enemies, and time situations?" Sonic said.

"Don't forget I had another robot that you destroyed bring you here." Robotnik said.

"Wait...yeah I did destroy your knockout robot in the room before this." Sonic said.

"Yes and my machine which is known as the "Red-Black Varial Stomper" will destroy you in this room right now." Robotnik said.

"With that thing that completely rips off the old 90's video game "Gunstar Heroes" I see nothing on it, so I'll just attack." Sonic said as he attempts to attack the but to no effect. "What the..." Sonic said stunned.

"Well my "Red-Black Varial Stomper" wouldn't be a complete rip off of "Gunstar Heroes" without it being somewhat difficult to defeat."

"I see you went to great lengths to get me here, one of which was even over referencing a game from the 90's." Sonic said sweat dropping.

"Yes and now prepare to be destroyed Sonic!" Robotnik said as he moved it forward to attack.

"Not so fast! I came prepared for a situation like this." Pulls out a gun that looks suspiciously like the gun from the same game that's being referenced right now.

"Well even with a gun this thing still has 4999 hit points left and I doubt that gun has anything truly damaging features though I hear Shadow can do that if his game is mentioned." Robotnik said as we could hear Shadow sneezing, and well...emo-like crying in the background.

"Well this isn't a normal gun..." Sonic starts shooting said gun and it seems it's actually doing some type of damage to Robotnik's machine.

"What how is that possible, you actually did damage to machine how?" Robotnik said very confused.

"Well this gun is technically a rip off of the same game mentioned earlier...and it fires chasing shots as well." Sonic said with a smug grin on his face.

"...Knew I should have played the actual game beforehand, but still prepare to be schooled." Robotnik said.

"You know you're the one who's about to be schooled." After a few more minutes of name calling the two started the blatant gunfight, which was very impressive, and something you don't see everyday...unless you have the Internet, or actual writing skills to write said scene. Now we skip back to the after the fight were some more words were exchanged.

"But how?" Robotnik said in a smoldering pile of his rip off robot.

"Well during the fight..." Sonic started to say before Robotnik remembered something.

"Wait, you had chasers that's why since they track on to an enemy, still they are cheap." Robotnik said.

"To you they are." Sonic said laughing.

"Zip it Sonic..." Robotnik said.

"Well I can't help if I'm better than you." Sonic said.

"No, you're not!" Robotnik said as he gets up and tries to do last ditch effort attempt to tackle Sonic though he get's blasted by Sonic's gun, and knocked out the area. "Well even though it may not be counted as game reference...looks I'm blasting off again."

"So what now?" Sonic said, as Robotnik popped out of his daydream like state.

"Well, at least that's how I remember it." Robotnik said putting the finishing touches on his machine without realizing it was done.

"Well that was a semi-long flashback, and boss it looks like your machine is done." Decoe said.

"Oh really, I was so spaced out I didn't even know I did." Robotnik said as every one in the room sweatdropped.

"Anyway who get's to try out the machine first?" Bocoe said as both Robotnik and Decoe get grins on their faces, and decide to dump him in there. "Wait boss why?!"

"Well you did say something about trying out the machine first." Robotnik said as he flipped a switch to activate the machine.

"Agreed, but what will he turn into." Decoe said as he wondered what would happen to his partner.

"I have no clue the machine is supposed to be random in it's transformations." Robotnik said.

"...Why would you get a machine that only does random things?" Decoe said.

"Well, it was on sale when I was in mad scientists emporium." Robotnik said making Decoe fall down anime style, and as that was said the aforementioned machine had finished so to speak.

"Well the machine is finished let's see what happened." As Robotnik, and Decoe open the machine Bocoe wasn't changed, though he was angry at Decoe and put him in the machine and pressed some buttons, and the switch."Let's see you change!" Bocoe said obviously angry...though a few seconds later reveals that the machine didn't change him, though while the two bicker Robotnik finds the manual and reads it.

"What the, it says here _it doesn't work on robots...sucker_ in italics, well isn't that a..." Yes, before Robotnik could say it or get further in the reading, he gets knocked into the machine by the two currently fighting robots, and somehow it starts without warning.

"Uh-oh, were boned!" Both robots said as they noticed their mistake, as the machine stops we see Robotnik not too pleased with the results as he seemed to be a mobian wolf girl of some kind...I'll let you figure out what she may look like for now.

"...Someone has got to pay for this, and I don't mean humanoid ducks neither." Bocoe and Decoe gulp as they feared Robotnik was going to do something that really wasn't pleasant to them.

_So ends the first chapter, but what did the rest of the manual have to say? What about the references and quotes that people may have not gotten, and what about the plot? If there's is one how will it be implemented, also what does DDR have to do with it? See you next chapter._

End Ch. 1

"Well that was random, oh and any reviews are appreciated, although flames will be destroyed by the Black Beat Stepper."


	2. VirtualOff Insanity, and Nonsense

Trip Machine

Ch. 2: Virtual-Off Insanity, and Nonsense

By Hiro Konobu

"Like always I only own my fanfics, and all things that seem like a reference to something that's copyrighted are copyright their owners, as for the dice maze line last chapter it was quote from the "Gunstar Heroes" game I was referencing."

(So...let's start from what happened last chapter, and the madness that ensued.)

"I'll destroy you!" Robotnik said chasing down his...well now her robots in the lab.

"It's not our fault that you could be stuck like that..." Decoe said as Robotnik pulls out the manual for the machine that made him into a wolf girl.

"Yes it can be, it says here in an underline statement "if two lackeys of robotic origin knock you into a this machine it has a 99.99 chance of being permanent." So in turn that gives me full right to destroy and/or deactivate you." Robotnik said as she took out two tonfa looking weapons, and begins to pursue the two robots in question.

"Wait, were robots so that means those tonfa's will be pretty much useless against us." Bocoe said abruptly stopping for a bit.

"Yeah they pretty much are, so that means...mutiny!" Decoe said as he stopped but almost getting shot at for his mutiny line.

"You fool! These are custom tonfa's modeled after this character in a game I was playing, though I can't remember where it was from." Robotnik said as she thought for a sec.

"Let me guess was it the Virtua Fighter series?" Decoe said, as he got hit upside the head by Bocoe.

"No...it can't possibly be that it's that one game that gave us robots an even chance to even appear as an emblem in VF 4: Evolution." Bocoe said as he got Robotnik even more angry.

"Two things! One I wanted to be an emblem in that game, but they chose that lousy hedgehog over me, and two these are tonfa's from the robot game Virtual-On! Which also means I can do this!" Robotnik said as he starts shooting his robots with said tonfa's though we skip to a courtroom where we see two people arguing over something which seems to already be in progress.

"Hold It! It says here that my client Soma Cruz, is suing you for stealing the design of his game Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, and he's suing you for an undisclosed amount of money for damages, and to get rid of the game that's on the shelves..." The lawyer said as he was interrupted by another one.

"Mr. Wright on what grounds and proof do you have for stating your foolishly foolish claim, besides my client Derek Stiles is counter suing for the same foolishly foolish things." Another familiar lawyer said, and if you played a certain game, you would know who that would be.

"Objection! I have here some pictures of evidence that proves that my client did not rip off, the game Trauma Center in his picture, it disproves it in fact..." This bit goes on for a while and we skip to someone else watching the proceedings on TV.

"What a completely convoluted case Phoenix Wright, and Franzika von Karma are dealing with." Tails said.

"Hey Tails have you made any new inventions in your workshop? By the way, what are you watching?" Sonic said.

"As for what I'm watching well just some courtroom show apparently the case is about who's stealing who's cover art, I'm guessing the case will probably be thrown out due to both of the games being released on the same day a long time ago..." Tails said.

"Why are they contesting it just now?" Sonic said confused.

"I have no clue, as for the new inventions I do have an RGR..." Tails said before getting stopped by Sonic.

"No...just no, besides I don't think anyone will get the swapped gender joke, I think you've been reading too many fanfics..." Sonic said holding his hand over his face.

"Let's continue shall we?" Tails said leading Sonic through his workshop.

"Sure." Sonic says following Tails.

"Anyway I built this new attachment for the Tornado..." Tails said but he drabbles on so much Sonic decides to look at some of Tails's other knick-knacks, and doo-dads, and picks up device that looks like a remote control.

"Hey Tails what does this remote control do?" Sonic said "accidentally" hitting the button while Tails was still talking, and shooting himself with it thanks to a conveniently placed mirror.

"And how noble like man! In apprehension how like a god! I just said something slightly meaningful, Sonic..." Tails said stopping noticing the scene outside a minute later after his droning on about machines, he sees Sonic and Shadow making out next to his workshop, how Shadow got here is a mystery in it's own right. "This...is just wrong...The Sonadow pairing...besides, I was going to use that on Blaze and Cream." Tails said picking up said device to find that the blatant same sex stuff was only set to one hour. "Well I'd better get a camera to blackmail the two later, from the libido device." Tails said as he went back to his shop to get the camcorder for said blackmail.

(Back at Robotnik's base after the virtual insanity that transpired, and her robots laying on the ground seriously hurt.)

"Now what did I tell you about being stupid and knocking me into said machine and possibly making it so I can't change back to my normal self." Robotnik said, as she was still quite angry at this predicament.

"Were very sorry boss." Bocoe said.

"Yeah were sorry about this incident in particular." Decoe said.

"How were we supposed to know it would have turned you into a very cute wolf girl around Amy's age." Bocoe said laughing, getting Robotnik even more angry in turn she hit both of his robots upside their metal heads.

"But that was a compliment." Bocoe said rubbing his head.

"So what, that was very awkward." Robotnik said, getting out a board that said "Plan 9" on it. "Now my new plan here is to spy on Sonic, and also after I took out all my anger on you I remembered I have both an "Ampharmd" and "Fei-Yen" model "Virtualoids" model after the obscure game series Virtual-On...and you two are going to pilot them." Robotnik said.

"Wait wasn't the "Fei-Yen" model a very feminine one, and also I'd like to ask why isn't Bokkun here with us, I mean he usually gives Sonic various notes on what's going on with your plans." Decoe said.

"Well, I gave him time off for not doing stupid stuff like you did, and yes the "Fei-Yen" virtualoid is considered female, anyway before you interrupted me the spy on thing will be done so I can get some info on what Sonic and his gang are doing."

"I see, so anything else you need to tell us before we get this lame plot line started." Bocoe said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yes, by the way your piloting the "Fei-Yen" virtualoid for your sarcastic tone." Robotnik said as she got her plan set into action.

"You know this plan is probably going to end with us getting seriously hurt...Fei-Yen." Decoe said.

"Shut-up!" Bocoe said as we skip back to Tails taking pictures of the earlier happenings outside his workshop, though Amy and Rouge pop up while looking for Tails, and are shocked to see what's going on.

"Tails! What in the name of the great ice cream salesman are you doing?" Amy said inherently confused at the apparent filming of the Sonadow pairing poke-fun.

"Yeah, I want to know why Sonic and Shadow are trying to please the fangirls?" Rouge said also looking in on the incident.

"Well Sonic "accidentily" shot my libido gun at himself, and Shadow who was somehow in the area at the time." Tails said still filming the thing.

"How so?" Amy said.

"Well I have a lot of mirrors in my workshop, don't ask." Tails said sweatdropped.

"So why don't you stop them?" Rouge said.

"Are you kidding, one I'm using it for blackmail purposes, then selling it to Yaoi/Sonadow fangirls, I hear they pay a pretty penny for this stuff." Tails said.

"Really do fangirls really pay that much for Yaoi pics?" Amy said.

"Apparently so a source tells me the only reason that most of the later FF's, and Kingdom Hearts used bishonen to pump up their sales to an average-ish game." Tails said...probably invoking the wrath of numerous fangirls.

"So what now?" Rouge said

"We just sit back and enjoy the last minute of this show." Tails said as a loud scream of help was heard in the background.

"Did someone need help?" An orange haired guy said.

"No! this isn't your fandom section J!" Rouge said as J slumped back to the base where his Elite Beat brethren lie, and now we skip to what going on at the moment.

"When I said to make it seem real I didn't mean it in an actual tone." Robotnik said as she was running from actual shots from the virtualoids mentioned earlier.

"Well sorry, but I can't help it if you gave us obscure game mechs...I mean you gave me a female mech to pilot, I'm still kind of angry though." Bocoe said chasing Robotnik in that Fei-Yen virtualoid.

"That and you wanted to make this part seem incredibly real." Decoe said also chasing Robotnik in that Ampharmd virtualoid.

"You know you caught me on that aspect I did say something like that earlier." Robotnik said realizing his mistake, though after he says that another virtualoid pops up and shoots the Fei-Yen, with what appears to be a homing shot of energy.

"What was that?" Decoe said.

"Stop right there robots, attacking an innocent wolf girl is something I wont stand for." Tails said in what appears to be the Viper II virtualoid from the mentioned game this chapter seems to be poking fun at.

"Wait, how did you know we were using virtualoids, and how in the name of station square did you know about Virtual-On?" Bocoe said still recovering from the homing shot used earlier.

"Well hear loud explosions so I thought that could be the only case to what you were using was some type of mech, and how I know about Virtual-On, let's just say I've had too much time on my hands." Tails said readying a vulcan gun to shoot at the two virtualoids.

"How can you beat us besides it's two against one." Decoe said before getting shot by a laser.

"Yep, that device has finally wore off." Tails said noticing that Sonic was in what appeared to be a Temjin virtualoid.

"Hey Tails what do you say we finish this thing?" Sonic said.

"Of course." Tails said as he and Sonic decide to finish off the two, with some high powered shots blowing the two robots away without a word...or maybe because the author might be lazy.

(Sometime after things got settled after the blatant obscure parody.)

"So are you ok?" Amy said, picking the wolf girl up

"Umm...Yeah I am." Robotnik said.

"So why were those robots chasing you?" Rouge said.

"I escaped from Robotnik's lab, and when he noticed he'd thought he could use something no one would recognize right away." Robotnik said, and yes there still not aware that it's actually Robotnik.

"So that's why he used virtualoids to chase you." Tails said.

"Yeah, because he thought no one could take them down." Robotnik said.

"But still why did you run here?" Rouge said.

"...I have no clue." Robotnik said sweatdropped.

"So, anyway what's your name cutie?" Amy said.

Oh crap...I haven't thought of an alternate name while I'm stuck like this... Robotnik said, in thought.

"Well what's your name?" Sonic said.

"Well my name is..." Robotnik said as we skip to the end of the chapter.

End Ch. 2

_Well, now that some plot has been established what's going to happen next besides the side references to other games? and what about Robotnik's wolf girl name? also did the author invoke the wrath of Sonadow fangirls? Anyway until next chapter good read, good review._


	3. Adjustments, SADAMEing, and Ninjas

Trip Machine

Ch. 3: Adjustments, SA-DA-ME-ing, and Ninjas

By Hiro Konobu

"Like always I only own my fanfics, and all things that seem like a reference to something that's copyrighted are copyright their owners, including part of the chapter title."

(So...let's start off directly from the last chapter, and the slight name game that started full of bit references.)

"Well my name is..." Robotnik said then going immediately into thought Crap, I forgot to think of a name for this form... Robotnik thought as Amy had started to guess her name.

"Could it be Missy?" Amy said.

"No, do I look like I would wear stuff that'd make me look like a fanserviced cowgirl, all the while spreading musical bliss." Robotnik said.

"Not exactly...that's more of Rouge's specialty at least the fanservicy part." Tails said sweatdropping.

"True, it is anyway is your name Zakuro?" Rouge said with a slight hesitation.

"No, besides I'm more of a white wolf, and I don't like wearing a fanservicy purple outfit..." Robotnik said, getting a little bit impatient with the name game bit.

"Oh, in that case is it Amaterasu?" Sonic said...as he got slapped by everyone in the area. "Ow what was that for?" Sonic said.

"She's not a goddess, and I think you directly insulted that Okami game by using it as joke, but let's see if that's the wolf girls name." Amy said.

"It isn't, sure I may look like a white wolf as mentioned earlier...but I don't restore lands to their proper beauty." Robotnik said getting a little more agitated.

"Okay, is your name Marona?" Tails said.

"Does it look like I can confine and see phantoms?" Robotnik said looking like he can't take this name game bit anymore.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she can do that." Amy said.

"Well, for some reason is your name..." Tails said, as he gets interrupted.

"For the ever freakin' love of Mike my name is Maria!" Maria said all of a sudden name suddenly came to her, also at the same time making everyone in the area shut up so to speak, also noted during this somehow Shadow hears the name Maria, and most people would get what happens next, but in case you don't here's a general idea.

"Maria!" Shadow said.

"Stop that." Maria said.

"Maria!" Shadow said again.

"Stop that..." Maria said getting a little more angry at Shadow.

"Maria!" Shadow said still continuing in his train of thought.

"...Is there anyway to shut him up?" Maria said unable to so.

"Not exactly, Shadow tends to act all emo whenever the name Maria is mentioned." Sonic said.

"Speaking of which how did he even hear the name Maria?" Rouge said.

"I think that was my fault, due to the out burst I had regarding my name." Maria said.

"You know I don't get that emo vibe whenever I think about Amy, well anyway to knock him out of it?" Tails said groaning.

"I do..." Amy whacks Shadow over the head with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"What was that for!?" Shadow said regaining his senses towards the actual world.

"You did you know what again you angsty emo person." Amy said.

"Oh that so I guess that's she still a reincarnation of Maria my only one true love." Shadow said as Amy starts chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer and as you can expect Shadow is running for his life during this and everyone else is left with a sweatdrop and as Maria was about to say something Sonic stopped her.

"Don't ask..." Sonic said.

(Anyway let's see how Robotnik's two robots are doing without him.)

"Say Decoe isn't it great that our boss has been turned into a young wolf girl?" Bocoe said walking around Robotnik's base.

"Yeah, though I wonder why we haven't gotten lines in this fic till now." Decoe said also walking around the base.

"If we resorted to that "joke" we'd probably get in trouble for even stating that company that did this show's dubbing." Bocoe said making a slightly obvious joke.

"...Anyway I wonder what robots he has for us to use?" Decoe said.

"Are you sure we should be activating his robots without the bosses permission?" Bocoe said.

"...Look the boss is gone, let's just activate..." Decoe said unknowingly hitting a button making three robots come out.

"So this is what the boss has been planning?" Bocoe said as he got a look at the three robots looked like. "Wait didn't we already use the ninja robot angle once?" Bocoe said.

"You did. Believe it!" The first one said.

"Oh great, the boss did have to make "Narutard" robots." Decoe said.

"Feh..." The second one said.

"Shinobi!" The third one said glomping onto the second robot.

"Well, at least we know one of the names of those robots, though I can safely say the second one is a ripoff Sasuke, and the third is a ripoff Sakura." Bocoe said.

"Believe it!" The first robot said again.

"...And the first one is a Naruto ripoff, but all three apparently have bugs." Decoe said sighing.

"Believe it!" The first robot said yet again.

"Stop that." Bocoe said.

"Believe it!" The first robot said yet again indeed.

"Stop that!" Decoe said trying to shut up said robot...as we skip back to the Sonic gang.

"So...how long has this chase gone on for?" Maria said apparently wearing Amy's outfit she used in Sonic Riders.

"About an hour." Tails said drinking some water.

"So do you think this will end soon?" Sonic said munching on some chips.

"Maybe, I'm thinking some minor plot point will pop up right about now." As Rouge said that Amy hits Shadow out of the area with her hammer.

"I feel a lot better now." Amy said putting her hammer back in hammerspace.

"That's good." Tails said.

"Yeah, and that outfit I lent you abruptly, as in fell out of my apartment somehow while I was chasing Shadow, anyway could you give them back when we get some more clothes for you." Amy said.

"Ok." Maria said hiding the fact she's not really interested in clothes shopping.

"So any other plot points of interest." Tails said finishing his water.

"Yeah because without any plot points this fic becomes mundane." Sonic said.

"Yeah even after I gave Shadow a "Good Shot!" out of here." Amy said making a not so clear reference.

"Amy, just no..." Rouge said, as three figures appeared out of nowhere.

"We are going to own you! Believe it!" The first robot said.

"Feh..." The second robot said.

"No one will beat us for we have Shinobi with us...and Nemar." The third robot said in a fangirlish term towards the second robot, and a monotone voice for the first.

"Wait a minute, did you just say the first robot's name is Nemar?" Rouge said.

"Yes I did, and the second robot's name is Shinobi, and I'm Hanako." Hanako said...as the sonic gang started to burst in laughter after hearing the names.

"Who calls themselves Ramen backwards?" Amy said laughing.

"Apparently this idiot does." Maria said also laughing.

"This name is cool! Believe it!" Nemar said as he sulked a little.

"And what's with the obvious rip-off personas off Sasuke and Sakura from that "Naruto" anime?" Tails said as he got some strange looks from the gang.

"Tails I never knew that you would actually watch that anime?" Sonic said.

"Hey when there's nothing going on I like to watch Naruto sometimes, and these are clearly annoying ripoffs." Tails said.

"How can you tell?" Amy said.

"Note how the first robot keeps saying "Believe it" after every sentence this one is obviously a Naruto ripoff." Tails said

"Am not! Believe it!" Nemar said still sulking.

the second one is very angsty, and emo-ish and seems to be hated by the general public, and loved by various fangirls, therefore a perfect Sasuke ripoff." Tails said.

"Feh..." Shinobi said while nicely accenting the Sasuke ripoff fact.

"And as for you...Hanako, you're just an extremely lame ripoff of Sakura from the same series, but you seem to be even more fangirlish, even more than whenever a certain pink hedgehog chases..." Tails said, as he gets bopped over the head with Amy's hammer for the last remark.

"...Err, well...I am one." Hanako said.

"Well at least the third one accepts who she is." Amy said.

"Enough unnecessary ripoff chatter, now we shall beat you up! Believe it!" Nemar said.

"Before we start two things...one, does anyone really say stuff like that anymore, and two please shut up with that "Believe it!" crap." Rouge said.

"As for the line I really couldn't think of anything...you do not tell me to shut up! Especially when it's my trademark line! Believe it!" Nemar said as three other figures come up behind the three.

"You know "Believe it!" isn't exactly yours to say." The first figure said.

"You three are such a disgrace to actual ninjas everywhere." The second ninja said.

"But the fangirl is the worst, such a bigger disgrace to kunoichi everywhere." The third ninja said.

"And who are you three?" All three of the other "ninjas" said.

"Joe Musashi." The ninja donned in beige and red said.

"Hotsuma." The ninja adorned in black said.

"Hibana." The female ninja oufitted in white said.

"So I'm guessing we should just watch?" Sonic said

"Yeah." Hotsuma said.

"Wait you three aren't ninjas, and why...it's because you have no style! Believe it!" Nemar said, as he subsequently got blown up by some well placed shirukens.

"And this coming from a wannabe ninja." Joe said as he sighed seemingly wishing for the 90's to be back.

"Nemar!!! You fools! Shinobi clan ice style jutsu...Ice Wa..." Shinobi said, though his hand signs took a little too long and he gets sliced in half.

"This is why you don't take too long with stuff like that." Now as Hotsuma said this the Hanako was cowering in fear towards Hibana.

"Please don't kill me!" Hanako said...somehow making Hibana reconsider her original intent.

"You know I was going to kill you, but I see that I could teach you much." Hibana said as she put her sword away.

"How so?" Hanako said.

"I can teach you not to be a fangirl and stand on your own two feet." Hibana said.

"You know what I'll take you up on that offer." Hanako said

"Good, guys I'm heading off don't be long." Hibana said as she and Hanako left the area, also we skip to Hotsuma and Joe Musashi talking to some of the sonic gang.

"So any reason to why you popped up?" Tails said.

"Well one thing is don't trust anything that says "Rikumaru Portal Company" at all." Hotsuma said.

"Who's Rikumaru?" Sonic said.

"Don't ask..." Joe said.

"So I guess we'll see you three later then." Rouge said.

"Yeah, we probably may meet up later." Hotsuma said.

"Well good bye." Amy said.

"Likewise." Joe said as the two left.

"So how about going to that mansion now?" Maria said.

"Why?" Sonic said.

"Plot advancement." Maria said.

"Okay, let's go." Tails said as they all left for the mansion, except for Rouge who left mysteriously, now we skip back to Robotnik's base where the two robots were watching the whole thing with interest.

"You know that ninja battle was seriously screwed up..." Bocoe said.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to deal with those annoying robots anymore, and as a bonus we got some plot advancement too." Decoe said.

End Ch. 3

_I Hiro Konobu do not hate Naruto...I was just making fun of it for the sake of humor, well that and it matches the chapter title, as for Hanako I'll leave it up to you to decide what happened to her...that and I was too lazy too write a reference to Tekken 5, and as for the just no statement made by one of the characters earlier in the fic Amy made a reference to the video game Phantom Brave it had an attack like that. By the way reviews are loved._


End file.
